mvwfandomcom-20200213-history
Match 000966
Category:MatchesCategory:Title MatchesCategory:Special Matches Combatants Adams Army vs Fabulous Freebirds Match Text February 3, 1980 Mississippi Coliseum Jackson, MS Littleton climbs into the ring and grabs the microphone. He begins the announcement, “Ladies and gentlemen, we’ve reached tonight’s main event!!” The crowd cheers. “This match is set for one fall with a one-hour time limit. It is also for the Mid-South Tag Team Titles. The referee for this match is Marty Gentz.” The crowd cheers. “Cold As Ice” by Foreigner begins to play. Arnold, A.J. and Amy walk down to the ring. The crowd cheers. Littleton continues, “Introducing first, the challengers, accompanied to the ring by Amy Andrews, from Tunica, MS, at a combined weight of 431 pounds, are the Mississippi State Tag Team champions … Arnold and A.J. … the Adams Army!!” Arnold and A.J. climb into the ring and sign autographs for the ringside fans. Amy signs a few autographs herself. The music changes to “Badstreet” by the Freebirds. Littleton continues the announcement, “Their opponents, from Atlanta, GA, at a combined weight of 567 pounds, are the M.S.W.A. Mid-South Tag Team champions … Michael Hayes and Terry Gordy … the Fabulous Freebirds!!” Michael and Terry come down to the ring. The disdain of the crowd reflects in the faces of the Freebirds. They climb into the ring and hold the title belts over their heads. The crowd boos terribly. Michael hands the belts over to Gentz. He tells Arnold and A.J., “That’s as close as you’re going to get to those titles!!” Gentz holds the titles up in the air, hands them over to Littleton and calls for the bell. Terry and Arnold start the match. Michael and A.J. climb out onto the ring apron. They lock up. Terry throws him across the ring. Arnold gets back to his feet. Arnold circles the ring again. Terry locks up with him. Terry backs Arnold into the Freebirds’ corner. Michael moves out of the corner. Gentz calls for a break. Terry backs away two steps and then slams into Arnold with a back elbow. Terry tags in Michael. Terry whips Arnold across the ring. Michael nails Arnold with a flying clothesline. Michael clamps a reverse chinlock on Arnold. Michael yells to the crowd, “How’s your guy now?” The crowd begins an “Adams” chant. Arnold struggles to get to his feet, but Michael slams him across the chest with a forearm. Michael drapes him over the middle rope. He tags in Terry. Terry climbs into the ring and grabs Arnold by the hair and backs him into a neutral corner. Terry drives three kneelifts into Arnold’s chest. Terry whips him across the ring and charges into the corner. Arnold barely moves out of the way before Terry’s crashes into the turnbuckle. Arnold crawls towards his corner. As Arnold gets within arm’s reach of his son, Michael climbs into the ring. Gentz stops him. Arnold tags in A.J., but Michael complains about the tag. Gentz forces A.J. out of the ring. A.J. complains as the Freebirds pick Arnold up and drop him facefirst to the mat. Michael climbs out of the ring according to Gentz’s orders. Terry backs into a neutral corner and then drops his right knee across the back of Arnold’s head. Terry gets back to his feet and drops a large elbow onto the small of Arnold’s back. A.J. gets the crowd behind him in another “Adams” chant. Terry nails A.J. with a right hand. A.J. drops to the ring apron and charges into the ring. Gentz stops A.J. Terry throws Arnold out of the ring. Michael jumps off the ring apron with a double axehandle across Arnold’s back. Michael takes him down with a swinging neckbreaker on the concrete floor. A.J. points towards Michael’s actions, but Gentz keeps forcing him back to his corner. A.J. shoves him out of the way and nails Terry with a right hand. Terry clubs him across the back with a vicious forearm. Michael grabs a chair from under the ring and blasts Arnold over the head. Terry throws A.J. out of one side of the ring while Michael rolls Arnold into the ring. Gentz gets back to his feet as Terry readies Arnold for the Freebird Piledriver. A.J. climbs back into the ring, but Michael cuts him off. Terry spikes Arnold into the mat and covers him. Gentz gets down to count … one … two … three!! Terry gets up immediately and celebrates the victory. Littleton announces, “The winners of the match, and STILL Mid-South Tag Team champions … Michael Hayes and Terry Gordy … the Fabulous Freebirds!!” Michael throws A.J. out of the ring. He places his foot on top of Arnold’s chest, daring A.J. to come back into the ring. Terry picks Arnold back up for a piledriver and spikes him into the mat a second time. A.J. climbs onto the ring apron. Michael takes a wild swing at him, but A.J. jumps back off the ring apron. Gentz hands the Freebirds the title belts and begs them to leave Arnold alone.